Predator
Summary The Yautja, known colloquially as the Predators, are an extraterrestrial species characterized by their hunting of other dangerous species for sport and honor, including humans. The Yautja are a sentient, humanoid race that breathe an atmosphere of mainly methane and thrive on a planet with a harsher climate and much higher temperature than Earth, but possess a level of technological advancement far in excess of anything available to humans. The Predators stalk and kill their prey using a combination of highly advanced technology, such as active camouflage and energy weapons, combined with traditional ancient weapons, such as blades, spears and nets. The Predators often ritualistically mutilate their victims and usually claim a trophy from their kills. Capable of interstellar travel in star ships, the Predators have hunted on Earth for centuries and have also had prior contact with the Engineers. They have been known to deliberately breed Xenomorphs in order to hunt them, often as part of initiation rituals for young Predators. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A to 8-C physically, potentially High 8-C with the power glove. 9-B to 8-C with Shoulder Cannon, 8-B via chain reaction. 7-B to 6-B with self destruct mechanism Name: Yautja, Hish-Qu-Ten (subspecies), "Predators" Origin: Predator Age: Varies, especially on ranking - according to the making of AvP the lifespan of Yautja can reach several thousands of years Classification: Alien civilization. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, and durability, Experts in close combat and Jehdin martial arts, Experts in long range weapons, Highly resistant to radiation, deadly bacteria/viruses/toxins, electricity, and pain, Super senses (smell, sight, hearing), Able to see all the other spectrums, Longevity, Organ manipulation Attack Potency: Room level to Building level physically, potentially Large Building level with the Power Glove. Wall level to Building level with the Shoulder Cannon, City Block level via chain reaction. City level to Country level with self-destruct mechanism. Speed: Subsonic+ (Can outran speeding sports cars and moving so fast to turn into invisible blurs to soldiers' eyes) with Supersonic+ Reaction Speed (Can effortlessly dodge military and futuristic gunfire at close range, capable of avoiding sniper rounds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class MJ (Easily backhanded a helmeted soldier to death, punched over a moving military truck full of men and supplies, and shattered solid concrete. Clan Leaders are capable of slaughtering Queens larger than seen in movies with just bare hands). At least Class GJ with Power Glove Durability: Large Building level (Can take a barrage of helicopter missiles with little damage, survive a direct drop ship crash and explosion, take a beating from a Xenomorph Queen, and get struck by lightning without being fazed) Stamina: Very high. They can take multiple gunshots and keep fighting and easily fight off hordes of Xenomorphs. Range: Standard melee range. Much further with ranged weapons and self-destruct device. Standard Equipment: Cloaking devices, medical kits, a self-destruct device, and lots of weapons, ranging from wrist blades and scimitars to plasma-based shoulder cannons. They also possess a "Bio-Mask" used to enhance their vision, help them breathe in places without enough methane, and a variety of other functions. Intelligence: Very high, especially when it comes to technology, tactics, extraterrestrial biology, and astronomy. Yautja possess far higher mental capabilities than humans thanks to their alien psychology. Weaknesses: Their code of honor prevents them from killing those who cannot fight back and may limit (removing most or all of their equipment except for a melee weapon, usually wrist blades) themselves against prey thought worthy enough to fight them in melee; so they can challenge themselves and their prey. If their bio-mask is removed in an area that lacks methane traces they have difficulty breathing properly. Some can be very overconfident and may toy with their prey, as well, especially lower ranking Yautja. Others Notable Victories: Hellboy (Dark Horse Comics) Black Panther (Marvel Comics) Indominus Rex (Jurassic Park) Alpha Series Big Daddy (Bioshock) All of the Na'vi, Eywa, and RDA (AVATAR) Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Notable Losses: Solid Snake (Metal Gear) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie characters Category:Races Category:Warriors Category:Hunters Category:Antagonists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Aliens Category:Tech Users Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6